


Taking a Sick day

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Male My Unit | Byleth, Secret Crush, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Edelgard catches a cold and her dear teacher decides to visit.





	Taking a Sick day

Byleth knocked on the old wooden door. A hushed feminine voice could be heard from the inside. “Professor Manuela is that you?” 

“No it’s Byleth, I came to check on you Edelgard. May I please come in?”

“Oh ... of course my teacher.” 

Byleth slowly opened the door to see a weakened Edelgard lying in bed, her face was rosie from the slight fever. He sat down somethings he brought tea and a basin of ice water on the desk. After which he shut the door behind them. 

“My teacher, won’t people think it’s suspicious if you are in the room alone with me?” Her voice was much more nasally. 

“It’s fine, I made it was okay with the other teachers and any student let’s just say detention will be more full than normal” he kept his normal straight face.

“Professor, was that a joke? It’s rare to see you in such a way.” She couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

Byleth went over the desk and poured some of the tea, it wasn’t the best tasting but Manuela said it helped with the congestion. He handed her the warm cup as set up in the small bed. Carefully Edelgard blew the top so that it could cool some. Then slowly took a sip wincing at the bitterness. “Now why are you her not the infirmary?” The former mercenary said.

“Professor Manuela said I should keep away from other students so they don’t get sick too.”

“Yes, that is very true we would hate for others to get this as well.”

Byleth then walked over to his student, and place his hand on her forehead gently. “Um.. professor?!” Her cheeks turned even redder.

“Oh sorry, I should have asked first, I just thought I should check the temperature you seem to still be burning up!” 

“It’s fine, my teacher. I just wasn’t expecting it. Even though I’m in line to be the next Emperor... I’m not used to treatment like this.” She said feeling her heart race a little. 

“I see, well I’m glad to help you in any way. Now I’m going to try and get that fever down.” He walked to the basin and brought out a washcloth, after ringing it some. 

Byleth put the cloth of his students head, it was weird for him to see his favorite student in such a weakened state. But something about helping her just felt right. At the same time, the cool cloth felt great of Edelgard’s head. Byleth sat back down as Edelgard drank the rest of the tea. “Thank you, my teacher, this has meant a lot to me.” 

“It’s no problem, I can’t have my favorite student missing too many classes.”

Edelgard was a little embarrassed she knew she was at the top of the class but favorite student that was a bit much. Though it did make her really happy. “Professor I’m not sure it’s good to choose favorites, though in honored” she unable to take the congestion, blew her nose. “I’m sorry this isn’t very regal or noble.”

“It’s fine, it’s part of being sick. Now I think you need to get some rest. I will see you tomorrow hopefully.” 

Edelgard felt that she could just be herself with her teacher, he always gave her the respect of a person, not a noble or future emperor just as a normal girl. She began to close her eyes and fall asleep. 

A few hours later she was awoken by Professor Manuela who had come with the medicine. “Sorry, to disturb Lady Edelgard, but you need this medicine.” The older woman handed the medicine over. Edelgard sat up, as she drank the medicine she saw Hubert staying guard outside, which was no surprise but unnecessary. “You know, Edelgard, for even a noble like yourself, you sure do get special treatment when you are sick heheh makes a woman like me jealous.” Manuela laughed as she teased the young girl.

“What do you mean?” Edelgard was could only remember Byleth coming over, though he did treat her nice.

“Well, it seems someone left you these red carnations... I wonder if you have a secret admirer” Manuela said with a laugh and a hint of jealousy. 

“Oh, I doubt that Professor, just an act of good nature.” Her voice felt better but she was still tired.

“If you say so” the professor winked. “Now get some rest, and I will check on you in the morning.”

“Thank you, Professor.” The future- emperor said.

Edelgard closed her eyes and thought to herself, only one person at the monastery knew her favorite flower... her professor, Byleth, but he didn’t enter with them so did he. Still, if he did or didn’t they were very nice. She smiled thinking about how her heartfelt when he came and took care of her, though it was not the time for such things there were plans to be done and that started with recovering.


End file.
